Will he really love me ?
by CuteButtercupLove
Summary: When Tails is mean to Cream she decides not to talk to him anymore. When she starts to miss Tails and wants to make up with him. Eggman attacks the city! Witch forces Cream and her mom to leave the city for there safety. Five years pasted and Cream returned because her mom was sick. She really wanted to Tails again but she was scared. What will happen? Will Cream have the guts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story I hope you like it! **

**Diclamier: I do not own any of the Sonic characters! I wish I did but sadly no sooo... **

**Hope you enjoy! **

It had been three months that Eggman was laying low and things were quiet. With the Metarex beaten as well there was really nothing to do. Everything was normal, a little to normal. Cream the rabbit was at her little home watching TV with her mom and her two Chaos, Cheese, and little Strawberry. Strawberry, is Cream's new Chao that they gave to her on her birthday, just two weeks ago, it was just still a little baby. Since Cream was bored she got up and told her mom that she was going to go visit an old friend. And with that Cream grab her backpack with her cell phone and, ran out the door, with her Chaos, of course right behind her. As Cream skipped down the sidewalk, she could feel the slight breeze through her fur, with the Sun beating down very nicely. It was so beautiful, the smell of wild flowers entering her nostrils, and her Chaos flying around and laughing. It was such a wonderful summer day Cream felt like it was a dream come true. Finally when she made it to the white and orange house she skipped right up the doorstep, and knocked. She waited there for a while until came out her childhood friend, Tails the Fox. She blinked in surprise when she saw him. He was different, his eyes filled with sorrow, red and all droopy. His fur was so lifeless, he was skinny more than normal. She figured that he was crying again, he's been crying a lot since the Metarex have been beaten, and Cosmo wasn't around anymore. Cream felt so sorry for her friend, and also because she was so madly in love with him she couldn't stand seeing him like this. Creams Chaos which were way too innocent understand what was happening with Tails, just hugged and circled him happilly. Cream noticing that Tails was not in the mood she grabbed her Chaos and shoved them in her backpack. Then she looked at Tails and she smiled and said "Hi I came to see how your doing!" she giggles lightly to lighten up the mood to see if at least he would smile a little bit. Noticing it was effortless to try to cheer him up she just stood there staring at him. And out of no where he started to cry again with his face in his hands he looked up at her and screamed " Cream go away I don't want to see anyone... I don't want to see you... Never come back I hate you dont come back!" And with that Tails slammed the door in Creams face hitting her nose a little, it hurt. Cream stood there holding her nose staring at the door blankly with tears swelling up in her eyes. Cheese poked his head from her backpack staring at her with the face of curiosity. Noticing that Cream was just about to cry he flu out of the backpack and tried to comfort her. But at that moment nothing would make Cream feel better not even the Chaos cute little face. With tears rolling down her cheeks she whisper to the door "I'm sorry for bothering you Mr. Tails but... I love you Miles Tails Prower..." Cream finally reacting to what just happened and imediately turn around and ran away holding her face in her hands and crying her eyes out. Tails which was on the other side of the door heard what Cream have said, since she normally did whisper lot, so usually his ears were used to it. Noticing what he had just done Tails quickly opening the door to look outside. He didn't find the rabbit anymore in front of his house all he saw was her running off. He felt horrible more than before,he just hurt the only friend that supported him. The only friend that came to visit him even Sonic is own brother stopped coming because he didn't know what to say to Tails. Sometimes he would come too visit but it was one of those visits that were like "hey bro how's it going well gotta go bye!" What did he do? What was he going to do now to make it up to her? Cream was the kind of person that would forgive you a whole bunch of times but you hurt her enough and she would just stop believing in you. Desperately Tails combed his hair and then out the door after her.

Cream was running as fast as she could she really didn't know where she was going, but definitely she was not going home. If her mom saw her like this it would be a disaster. She wouldn't be able to see Tails again if this got to her mothers ears. At last Cream found a bench she could sit on. She said down with the plop and cried so hard it made her hiccup . But suddenlly she felt something warm next to her and she quickly look to her right. She saw something that she wasn't expecting to see.. They was Tails looking down with his hands gripped together in front of him like when he was 9, and did something wrong. Then he looked up at her with his eyes, but they were different this time. Instead of sorrow in his eyes it was worry. It melted Cream from the bottom of her heart but she was so furious with him. How could he just slammed the door in her face and say that he hated her and never wanted to see her again and then come back like nothing ever happened? Did he think that he could just walk up to her say he was sorry, and that everything was okay? Not this time. She had forgiven Tails a bunch of times but this this was too much! Then he finally spoke "Cream listen..."

Cream was so filled with rage against him she didn't even let him speak. She narrowed her eyes and gave him that death look that would scare anybody. Then she snarled "No you listen to me first! How dare you treat me with such a manner after I tried to cheer you up and I tried everything to make you feel better! But what do I get in return? You treating me like trash I knew it was a bad idea getting close to you and helping you or even looking at you! But I was stupid enough to do that and to I get a smack in the face from a door! You said some really mean things Mr. Tails I'm so sorry but I cannot talk to you anymore" when she finished Cream stomped a foot on the floor and walked away. Tails felt horrible for what he did to Cream but he notice chasing her today wouldn't work so he just went back home to think of what he was going to say to her tomorrow. As Cream made it to her house she felt proud of herself being able to stand up to Tails she was kinda getting tired of beening step all over by him. When she got home she took a shower brushed her Chaos then went to bed. Weeks past and Tails went to Cream's house everyday.

Trying to convince her to forgive him but nothing worked. But one day when Tails was heading over to Cream's house for yet another apology. Appeared all of a sudden a black hole in the middle of the city and out came these strange looking robots! Tails turned around to see what was happening and guess who he saw? Tails hissed in a low growl "Eggman..."

Tails standing there looking as the strange robot destroyed the city, he didn't know what to do. Immediately thinking of what Sonic would do he was going to run off and fight the robots. But he stopped right in his tracks. And thought about Cream he had to warn her before he left. So he quickly turned around and ran in the other direction. Finally when he got to Cream's house he knocked desperately on the door. Vanilla the rabbit Cream's mom open the door and said "Hello Tails"

"Hello Vanilla I just came to warn you to get out of the city! There are robots all over the city I want you and Cream to be safe please and don't come back!" and before Vanilla could answer Tails ran off.


	2. Sorry I'm not good with titles!

**Hi guys here chapter two hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: nun of the Sonic characters are mine wish they where but sadly no sooo...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY !**

**OH and I forgot to tell that I changed the characters ages!**

**CREAM:13**

**TAILS:14**

**SONIC:19 **

**AMY: 17**

**There you go! ENJOY!**

In the desperation Vanilla quickly packed their thing to leave the city. Cream who was in the bathroom taking a shower, still didn't now what was happening. When she came out she found her house a mess. Quickly looking for her mom, scared that something happened to her. since her mom had heart problems. When she finally found her mom she saw her packing everything in sight. She yelled "Mom what are you doing? Whats going on here?" Cream's mom didn't pay attention to her and just kept packing. Cream was so desperate to know what was going on, grabbed her mother from her shoulders, and turned her around. Gently asking this time, since Cream's mom didn't like to be yelled at by her own daughter. "Mom please tell me what is happening? I do live here right?" Cream's mom sigh and answered her sadly "Robots are attacking the city. We have to leave, its to dangers!" Cream opened her eyes in shock, paralyzed. Robots? City? It took some time for Cream to digest it all at once. Suddenly all that came to her mind was TAILS! She had to go help, she just couldn't runaway like a coward and leave them to there fate. Cream looked at her mom and whispered " Mom I have to go help them I'm part of the team as well..." Her mom's eyes widen when she said that, tears fill her eyes and this time it was her turn to scream. "Cream you are not going out there! My heart wont take it if you leave! I'm going to be so worried! I wont be able to be here knowing you might not come back!" Cream's eyes also filled with tears feeling horrible for even thinking of leaving her mom alone. What if a robot came this way? Who would be here to protect her! When that image came to her mind she started to cry hysterically hugging her mom. "I"m sorry mom for acting so selfish I would never leave you if your not going to be safe!" Cream's mom petted her ears gently "I now sweetheart no need to apologize..." she cooed in her ears. Cream wiped her eyes and smiled her mom, she was so understanding and that's why she loved her mother so much. "OK Hun lets get packing we need to able to leave a soon as possible." Vanilla finished talking and went right back to work. Still in shock Cream stared at her mom getting tears in her eyes again. She noticed that her mom was going to turn around to look at her, so she quickly pretended to be packing something so she wouldn't notice that she was crying.

Tails, that finally made it to the city, searched around to see if he could find his brother the blue blur. But a very familiar voice pierced into his ears "TAAAILS! I found you at last where were you?!" Amy stood there with her Piko Piko hammer with a face of wonder and a bit of worry. "Ohh Amy I was um..." he really didn't want to tell her where he was, or what he was doing. Do to Amy's over reactive personality. Amy chuckled and leaned in with a devious smile "Going to Cream's house for an apology, right?" Tails opened his eyes wide blushing in surprise that she new that, but Cream was her best-friend so why would she not know? He mentally slapped himself for even thinking she didn't know. "Weeelll!?" she giggled covering her mouth. Tails was blushing so hard but he did't even know why. After that problem with Cream that day he started to have different feeling for her. It really made him desperate to talk to her. Now that Amy was bothering him this way he was starting to think he actually liking Cream in a different way how her eyes captivated him. Her fur looking so soft the way it flowed in the wind, it really made him want to grab her in a tight hug to be able to caress her ears. Quickly snaping out of his little wonderland tried defend himself, he quickly said "Amy I don't think its the time to be talking about this. Now where is Sonic?" He barely said his name and Amy already had hearts in her eyes putting her hands next to her face all lovey - dovey. Tails sighed. How was she so clueless this was really not the time to be like this, so he waved a hand in her face to snap her out of that state. "Oh sorry Tails," she chuckled " its not really the time to be oozing over Sonic. Well like usual his on his way to Eggman's ship. I thought you would figure that he would be there! Your acting weird lately Tails!" Tails with out answering her just turned around and ran off, leaving Amy behind. As he was running, he asked himself if Amy was right? Was he really acting weird? Was it too noticeable that his feeling were changing? He was so lost in his world he didn't even noticed that there was a giant robot arm coming right at him. But just before it hit him he jumped. Woah that was close. He was still in the air when another robot knocked the air out of him and he fainted.

Cream was now on the bus that the Mayor offered to the people to be able to evacuate. Sadly Cream looked out the window feeling useless as she saw the robots destroy the city.

When Tails finally woke up he found himself in a cell tied up. "Uggh.. Where am I?" "Your in my realm now Tails and with you and Sonic captured no one can stop me now. I'll take over this world! Heck not just this world the UNIVERSE! With my robot minions, I can do what ever I want! Go where ever my brilliant mind wishes! My robots are practically invisible and can do almost everything!" Eggman laughed evilly with his hands in the air. Tails then started to calculate what Eggman had just said. Wait a minute did he just say he... CAPTURED SONIC! That couldn't be. But then he saw something blue in the corner of his eye! Tails just closed his eyes praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. He took a deep breath gathering all the courage he had in him, then looked to his left. Sadly there he was, his blue brother tied up just like he was. His head down and tears rolling down his eyes. Slowly Tails open his mouth to speak but he really didn't know what to say. "So...Sonic?" was all that came out of the poor fox's mouth. Sonic looked up with such a sad gaze " I'm so sorry Tails... That I couldn't do anything more to help..." When he said that he got a sly grin then winked. Immediately Tails knew what Sonic was doing. Tails couldn't understand how Eggman always fell for the same plan over and over again. But it did surprise Tails what a good actor that was Sonic, he cried and everything. Wow he was good! Tails felt so proud but also bad for Eggman who was more clueless than a real egg. Chuckling at his thoughts with out noticing Eggman turned around angrily with a gun. Pointing it directly a Tails head " What are you laughing at fox boy?" Quickly Tails shut up, looking at him. "Yeah that's what I thought I'm your ruler now and you shall do as I say the time I say it!" Finishing his threat he hit Tails in the face with his gun. Out came a high pitched yelp. That was the drop that over filled Sonic's cup "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Sonic was so furious that a black aura started to come out of him that burned the ropes that where holding him. "Oh your screwed now man." Tails smiles at Eggman who was shaking in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY guys its me again!**

**I hope your enjoying my story!**

**But I have a slight problem I get no reviews. It makes me feel like I'm Writing for no good reason.**

**I'm thinking if no one reads than I'm just going to stop publishing them. **

**Yeah I'll still write them but I wont put them up unless I get more than one review**

**Oh and thank you TAILSLOVESCREAM for your review I really appreciate it! **

**WEll then...**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters I wish I did but sadly no sooo...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! 3**

Everything happened so fast that Tails couldn't take it all fast enough. Before he knew it he was outside already. Quickly looking around he saw robots steaming and flickering with electricity. Tails chuckled at Eggmans ignorance. How was it he still didn't learn that Sonic was so over protective of Tails and loved him more than anything. Don't think wrong it was super brotherly love. Sonic would do anything for Tails. If you hurt him he would go all super dark Sonic on you like he did now. Suddenly it started to get dark around him quickly looking up there he saw Eggmans broken ship coming straight for him. He stood there parlayed with fear. Tails hated that when he got scared he couldn't move a muscle no matter how much he wanted to. All he could do was close his eyes. 3 second before it hit him Sonic zoomed by carrying him out of the way just in time. When they where finally safe Sonic put Tails down. "Oh gosh Tails are you OK your not to hurt right!?" Sonic desperately searching Tails body for any serious injury's when he finished searching his body he grabbed Tails cheeks with one hand shushing his face.

"Sonic could you please leave my face alone I'm fine don't worry" Sonic letting go of his face smiled real big.

"OK little buddy that's good to hear!"

" Yeah lets just... Ouch!" Tails yelped lifting one hand to touch his head he felt warm liquid. He lowered his hand and saw blood all over his glove." Ooh maybe I'm..." Tails didn't even finish his sentence and already fainted. Sonic was scared to death quickly picked up his brother. He ran to the only place he knew could help him. Now he stood in front of the house of none other than Cream the rabbit. Sonic was surprised when he found Amy sitting on the front step crying.

"Amy? Whats wrong wi..." Amy didn't even let him finish. Immediately getting up running tords him with her arms wide open getting ready to hug him. "AMY WAIT!" Amy stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Then she noticed he had a bleeding Tails unconscious in his arms.

" OH MY GOSH! What happened bring him inside before he bleeds to death" Amy turned on her heels. Rushing in the house Sonic laid Tails on the couch gently. Amy rummaged though the house like it was hers. Actually she was quite at home since she spent a big part of her time there. When she found every thing she needed she went right to work on Tails head. At the moment she finished Tails eyes fluttered open. "Where... Where am I?" Scanning the room he was in. In an instant he knew were he was.

Tails started to scream "CREAM, CREAM WHERE ARE YOU!" Sonic was terrified and just sat there staring at him

"TAILS!RELAX! CREAMS NOT HERE!" Amy yelped trying to calm him down. She gently put a hand on his cheek looking at him in the eyes. He relaxed immediately staring right back at her. Sonic was just watching getting a bit jealous. Then Amy slowly leaned in. Sonic almost died thinking that she was going to kiss him but he couldn't move for some odd reason. Amy gently pressed her lips on Tails forehead. Sonic sighed in relief since he was also holding his breath. "Its OK Tails just relax for a bit. I'll tell you every thing when you get a bit better"

"Thanks Amy..." Then she gave Tails a gently hug. Tails immediately shoved his face in her neck nuzzling in to her a bit. She smelled so good. Tails always thought of Amy like the mom. He never felt uncomfortable doing things like smelling her hair, with a lot of other affectionate things you do with your mom. Some times he would even call her mom with out realizing it. Amy didn't mind she liked playing mom. Sonic on the other hand didn't know this and was boiling with jealousy.

"Hey Amy I want a hug like that to!" Sonic blurted out his thoughts with out noticing. Amy an Tails broke there hug looking that him in total shock. In a split second Sonic noticed what he just did. Blushing so hard he would have to change his name to the red blur instead. Amy with out thinking herself she got up and walked up to him. Almost instinctively she sat on his lap since the couch was only for one. Smoothly she slipped her arms around his neck hugging him ever so gently. Sonic felt a sudden happiness rush through his body but slowly with a lot of hesitation he hugged back. Curiously he put his nose to her neck and he almost went crazy. She smelled so good like cotton candy. With out being able to control his self he shoved his face in her neck cuddling with her. He never wanted it to end but Amy let go looking at him straight in the eye. Sonic didn't know that he could blush so much. Amy leaned in slowly. That's when Sonic started to get really nerves. Is she going to kiss me! Oh my gosh what am I going to do? All he could think of doing was close his eyes. Amy then grabbed each sides of his face bringing him closer. He could fell her breath but she did something he wasn't expecting. Amy gave Sonic a sweet,simple kiss on his forehead. Sonic opened his eyes in disappointment. He was desperate now since he always hid his feelings. At this moment she was just to tempting, how could she not be. There she was. The girl of he's dreams in his lap, looking at him straight in the eye with thous beautiful diamonds she called eyes. So he put on hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. Sonic carefully brought her closer with one hand and softly nudged her head with the other. Until Sonic's dreams came true. Her soft lips where on his, oddly he still couldn't believe it. One thing he was sure of, is that he was happy. Amy wasn't believing it her self but gladly kissed back. Until Tails coughed in a '_I'm still here kind of way'. _The two hedgehogs separated faster than a blink of an eye. Both of them where blushing like there was no tomorrow. Amy was standing now.

Clearing her throat she apologized " Sorry Tails don't now what happened there..." She did a nerves laugh.

" No its cool I felt a little lonely that all.."

"OK then are you hungry Tails? I'll make you a sandwich if you want."

"Yeah at 'll be great I am starving!" So Amy went right to the kitchen to prepare some food. When she was out of site Sonic stood up glaring at Tails

"Way to ruin a moment man!" Sonic screamed flaring his arms all over the place.

Tails chuckled "That's what brothers are for man! Anyways you shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff in front of me! What kind of a roll model is that?!"

"Yeah Yeah don't act all innocent you little worm!" Sonic wiggled is finger at him.

"That's why you love me!"

Sonic huffed crossing is he rolled his eyes and admitted " Well I guess so, but your still a turd!" So they glared at each other intill they started to laugh hysterically.

In till a ear piercing scream came from the kitchen "KYAAAAAAA!"

"Amy whats wrong!" Sonic rushed in the kitchen leaving Tails on the couch un able to move for the pain.

So he just screamed for there "Amy, Amy are you OK!" Tails started to get tears in his eyes "MOOOM PLEASE TELL ME WHAT WRONG!"


	4. Goodbye!

**Hey guys ! I got more reviews ! YAY!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I've been itching to put this chapter up it felt like it was staring at me hehe! **

**I'm really loving the reveiws! THANK YOU!**

**Oh I almost forgot the picture that a have there is just the way i want TAILS, CREAM, and soon to show up CHARMY! To look like! The picture is not mine i found it on denvart but I love it and used it so my readers could easily imagine what I did! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters I wish I did but no sooo...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Sonic was in the kitchen faster then a breath. He gasped at the sight in front of him. There was Amy bleeding from a cut through her hand. Her face all wet from tears witch also started to wet her red dress. "Sonic, I'm sorry I got blood on the sandwich!" She cried.

"Oh Amy that doesn't matter, come here like me help you with that." Sonic put a hand on her back and guided her to the living room.

" AMY ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT! WHAT?! " Tails was desperate to know. He was wiggling crazily, do to the fact that he still couldn't move.

"Tails PLEASE! Calm down! You lost a lot of blood don't strain yourself" Amy really wanted to calm him, but Sonic stopped her by picking her up. " Hey what are you doing ?" it surprised her a bit.

"Amy, your hurt Tails will be fine." he set her down on the sofa for one, "Tails, please calm down Amy just cut herself, no need to worry yourself or her any more OK." Sonic was acting very mature but his voice was soothing. Tails took a deep breath then smiled to show he had calmed down. Sonic gave him a thumbs up then turned his attention back to Amy.

" Let me see." Sonic stretched out his hand. Amy quickly gave it to him because she really wanted the pain to go away. He examined it closely. "I'm going to have to take your glove off. I'll try to be gentle but it still might hurt." He looked at her for approval. She nodded and closed her eyes getting ready for any new pain. "I'm just going to say I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I'll try my best to not to. OK here goes." Sonic grabbed the the glove lifting the palm side so it wouldn't touch to wound. Luckily he took it off with out hurting her, sighing he took another look at the cut. It was deeper than he thought since the glove didn't really help to see it. A side of that he didn't overreact so that nether Amy or Tails would freak out. So as if it where nothing he began to clean the wound. Amy winched in pain. "I'm sorry!" That was what made Sonic lose his cool and pull away. He really didn't want to bring Amy any more pain.

"No Sonic its OK please clean it, or it will hurt more if I got an infection!" Amy pleaded stretching her her hand to him. He looked at her and she gave him a puppy dog look that he couldn't resist. So he grabbed Amy once again. But this time Amy didn't look at Sonic so that he wouldn't see some parts hurt her. Finally Sonic finished and rapped a bandage around her hand.

" There in a couple days the palm of your hand will be fine." Sonic smiled. They all stared at each other in an weird silence. In till Tails looked at a picture on the wall that caught his eye. It was Cream and him when the where younger. He was hugging her from behind smiling with out a care in the world. But now notice that Cream was blushing. Then he look at the picture next to it. There he was with... Cosmo holding hands. Tails was blushing there. But Cosmo wasn't. Next to them was Cream with a forced smile and sad eyes. Oh how could he be so clueless. Could Cosmo really not have loved him like Cream did.

Oh he was so confused and accidentally he said "Cream..."

Amy then remembered what she was going to tell them about Cream " Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys." Amy looked down, " They left the city! They left me all alone! I can't believe Cream would do that to me!" Amy screamed, cried, and whined. She hugged her legs for comfort.

" Amy don't worry I bet they'll be back in a couple of days!" Sonic got off of the floor and petted her quills. It soothed her since Sonic was never really affectionate.

"Yeah I guess your right they wouldn't just leave forever right?" Amy got off the sofa and went up to Tails "We should probable get you home so you can rest I'll stay here to clean up a bit go on with out me." She looked over to Sonic motioning for him to pick up Tails and leave. With out saying a word he, got Tails in his arms and got ready to leave.

Just before he left he turned around with a questioning look "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Amy nodes firmly. When Sonic left Amy looked around the house tears forming in her eyes.

" I hope Sonic is right, I don't know what I'd do with out them..." Slowly she cleaned the mess sobbing softly " They'll be back, they'll back.." Amy just kept saying to herself to see if she would be able to believe.

5 days pasted and Cream and Vanilla haven't returned. Things have settled in the city but one day Sonic got a letter that unsettled him. So he called all of his friends to meet at Tails lab._  
_

**_In Tails Lab_**

"OK um... guys I've got this letter in the mail today." Sonic held out the letter to Tails so he could read it.

" Dear Sonic Team, We are really in need of your assistance. Eggman is in our city destroying everything in sight. We beg of you to came help us. From the now not so lovely city of Ouran. We send you this letter of distress."

Tails looked up from the letter terrified. "Oh gosh that guy never gives up!" Knuckles yelled with a fist in the air. Amy stood up to pull his arm down knowing Knuckles was easily angered and would lash out on anyone.

When she finally got him to sit down again she asked " So what are we going to do?" Amy walked up to Sonic with her hands on her hips.

" Yeah whats the plan big bro?" Tails added still holding the letter in his had looking at it once and awhile. There was a silence as the heros thought of a plan.

" Sadly I'll have to go to Ouran there is nothing else we can do." Everyone nodded in agreement. " OK so me a Knuckles will go tomarrow morning, Amy your staying here I don't want you to get hurt, and Tails I really need you to stay here to look over Amy. Also don't want Eggman to be using you as bait."

"WAIT! In the letter it says team we're PART of that team me and Tails are going!" Amy was waving her finger in Sonic's face. Sonic gently grabbed Amy's hand, pulled her close, and looked at her lovingly in the eye.

"Please Amy understand i don't want you or Tails to get hurt in any way just please..." Sonic started to get teary eyed and Amy hugged him.

"OK fine I'll stay but promise me you'll come back. PROMISE ME!" Amy held on to Sonic tightly but was shaking.

Sonic tightly hugged her back and said " Amy no matter where I go I will always come back to you because I...I Love You Amy Rose..." Shocked Amy looked up at him but was even more shocked when he kiss her right then and there in front of everyone.

"Oh Sonic I Love You to!"

" OK OK enough with the love bird scene there is something more important going on! We have to get everything ready and leave as soon as possible!" Knuckles scowled them with two fists in the air.

" Your right Knuckles sorry... OK then lets get things ready" Sonic and the team got to work preparing the supplies for the long trip to Ouran.

**The morning of the next day!**

"Goodbye Sonic... Oh I made you this so you could remember all of us" Amy held out a bracelet of multiple colors, "Each color represents each person the pink one is me..." Sonic smiled and took the bracelet.

"Thank You Ames I'll always wear it." Sonic then turned around and faced Tails " Take care little buddy... I'll be back in no time." He smiled patting Tails on the head. Tails couldn't hold him self back any more and through himself on Sonic and started sobbing. First Cream left thanks to him and thanks to him not being able to protect himself he couldn't go with Sonic. "Oh Tails don't worry everything will be fine I promise." Sonic rubbed Tails on the back and let go.

" Alright there is no time to waste we have to get going!" Knuckles was getting really impatient also because he kinda felt left out. Amy noticed and walked up to him.

"OH Knuckles I'm going to miss you so much! Take care of yourself alright" Amy then gave him a kiss on the cheek and smile at him sweetly. It made him feel so much better that at least someone said bye to him it was all Sonic.

"Well then it time we have to go bye guys." Knuckles and Sonic grab there things and left...


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry Guys for taking so long my computer flipped out on me and erased everything! **

**I had to start over which really sucks!**

**But finally here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters I wish I did but sadly no sooo...**

**I HOPE YOU!**

**ENJOY! **

**5 years later...**

"Creamy dear I'm sorry to tell you so suddenly but you know mama is not well, so I've already made arrangements to move back to Mobius. Tomorrow a crew will come to to put all our things in a truck so we most get ready." Vanilla the rabbit told her daughter Cream who now was 18 and jumping all over the place the second she heard the news.

" Are you serious Mom! Oh my gosh! But why?" Cream stopped jumping for a minute to hear what her mother had to say.

"Well Cream here the doctors, hospitals, and pharmacy are to far away. You now how I have to go to my check ups but to get there takes forever. Also don't want you going on such a long trip just for my medicine. It would be easier to just go back. Eggman hasn't attacked in a long time ether so lets start packing!" Vanilla smiled real wide when she saw Cream hop off happily to pack her things and cloths.

**The next day...**

Cream woke up really early from the excitement. She got up happily humming, took a shower, and went to go buy breakfast since all there things were packed. When she came back the people were already at her house working on there things. In a rush she went inside to check on her mom. She found her smiling from ear to ear it made Cream feel nice to see that her mom was this happy in going back to there home town.

"Mom I brought us breakfast! It's your favorite strawberry pancakes!" Cream cheerfully showed her mother the sweet deliciousness.

"Oh dear thank you darling it looks wonderful! Well we better eat fast because these guys work fast we'll be there sooner than I thought." Vanilla laughed taking the pancakes and scarfed them down. Cream giggled at her mom. Vanilla was even more hyper than Cream was. So quickly Cream ate her breakfast as fast as she could to be able to help.

**2 hours later...**

"There! We are ready! OK we better get going there is no time to waste!" Vanilla clapped her hands together hopping in place a little. Cream was tired but happy that she could sleep on the car ride there. They got the last small things then left. After a 2 and a half hour drive they finally got to there old creamy colored house where Cream had grown up. "Cream, Cream dear wake up we're here. We finally made it." Vanilla nudged her. Cream stretched, rubbed her eyes, and yawned then blinked a couple of times as if she was adjusting her sight in till she noticed where she was.

"Oh my gosh! We're finally here yes! Come on Mom don't just stare at it get out of the truck I want to see it better!" Cream was so excited that she just wanted to jump over her Mom and go out the window. But Vanilla took her sweet time to get out, making Cream even more impatient. As soon as Vanilla was out of the way Cream rushed out and ran around the house about 4 times then hopped in once it was open. She was stuck in aw when she saw that the furniture was covered and everything was clean. Cream turned her head when she heard her mother giggle.

"What is it Mom?" Cream was curios.

"I knew that Amy loved us but I didn't know it was this much." Vanilla smiled touching the cover of the sofa.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." Cream was really confused now.

"We left this house a mess that day, I never called anyone to come clean it. The only person that has another key is Amy." Vanilla explained while taking the cover off and folded it. Cream thought for a moment she was right. Amy came and cleaned the house for them for who knows how many times over the years not even knowing if they where going to be back. Cream felt like crying but held herself back she was here now there is no need to cry anymore.

4 hours passed and they where almost done only the small thing where left to put in place. Vanilla and Cream were in the kitchen when a sudden slam came from the front door. Surprised they look to see what happened. There was Amy panting at the front door. "Is it really you guys am I not dreaming this time." She was all wet from her tears. Cream ran up to her and they hugged in a tight embrace. "I can't believe your back I thought I would never see you again and was going to be alone forever!"

Cream let go just enough to look at Amy in the face with a gentle expression "Amy I no matter where I go, no matter what I do, I'll always come back to you. We are sisters aren't we?" Amy smiled but quickly frowned again. "What is it Amy?"

"Sonic said the same thing to me when he left..." Amy went right back to sobbing. Cream was puzzled. What was she talking about?

"What?" They sat down on the couch and, Amy told Cream and Vanilla of what had happened after they left. And how Sonic had to leave to defend the world. When Amy was explaining Cream really wanted to ask about Tails to see if he went with them. She would be devastated that finally after all this years she had come back and he wasn't around. But Cream kept her questions to her self so that they wouldn't suspect that she was desperate.

" And that's how me and Tails had to stay here for our safety and to take care of one another..." Cream sighed in relief knowing Tails was still here. "Well any ways enough with the sob stories, I would love to help," Amy looked around " Well at least with the last things. Oh but first Cream let me get a look at you. Didn't really see you very well through all the tears." Amy giggled. Cream got and stood in front of Amy posing. Amy gasped Cream was very different then when she was younger. Amy never imagined Cream would look like this. Cream's bangs were longer flowing in just the right way, she had C cupped breasts with a small waist, when Cream gave Amy a turn she saw that she also had a nice rump. Cream was wearing a pink shirt also with a little white vest. She had a black skirt and black converse that went up to under her knees with some long pink sock that popped out inches above her shoes they had little white flowy bows on the side. She also had black gloves that showed part of her fingers. " Wow Cream you're really beautiful everyone will be surprised to see you again" Amy winked. Cream opened her eyes wide she didn't think she changed much but probably because she saw herself every day.

"Your not the same ether Amy look at you!" Cream grabbed Amy's hand and lifted her from the couch giving her a twirl. Amy wasn't wearing her red dress any more she had a red tank top with some black shorts and a chain lop on the side. She had black little boots with a bit if heel. Her socks where white up to her knees and one red and one black strip around the top. Amy had black gloves with red frills around the wrist. "Your quite the looker Amy" Cream and Amy started a giggle fit.

Vanilla stood up with a smile " I am very glad that we got to see each other again, now I must go back to arranging." Vanilla in one swift move she went into the kitchen.

" Wait Vanilla I'll help you" Amy rushed after Vanilla, with Cream right behind her.

"Yeah Mom wait " Cream was going to start to put things in there places but Amy grabbed her hand. Cream looked up surprised. What did Amy want?

" I think you should just go for a walk, you now to remember your old city. Don't you think Vanilla?" Amy look over to her with a smile.

"Yes Hun you have done a lot you can go. There are only little things left Amy will help me with, take your cellphone just in case OK" Cream smiled wide and went to get her phone. She checked to see where her Chaos were but she found them sleeping. So she decided to go alone.

"OK Mom I'm off! Bye Amy I'll see you later!" Cream hopped out the house when she heard them say there goodbyes. Now where should I go? She was thinking but her body was like on autopilot. Before she new it she was at a very familiar street. How did I end up here?


	6. Wake up!

**Here is the next chapter GUYS!**

**Yay! Special Thanks to _HaiEmma _an _TAILSLovesCREAM _ for the reviews!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclamer: I do not own and of the Sonic characters I wish I did but sadly no sooo...**

**HOPE YOU!**

**ENJOY! 3**

Before Cream could even stop herself she was already in front a way to familiar white and orange home. Why am I here? I bet he wont even want to see me. She turned around to leave but couldn't. Whats wrong with me? With a sigh she turned around once more. Breath Cream breath, wait what if he doesn't live here any more? Hoping she was right she looked at the mailbox, but no he still lived here. There on the mailbox in big orange letters was MILES "TAILS" PROWER. She sighed again looking up at the house. OK Cream you can do this. Shyly she walked up the steps to the door. Staring at it remembering that day when she confessed her love for Tails to the door. Softly she gave a small knock hoping that she could say no one was home and leave.

"I'll be right there!" yelled a voice Cream didn't recognized, it was deep and smooth sounding. Cream was now really nervous what if he did move and they didn't change the mailbox yet, now she felt stupid. Oh what am I going to do? What am I going to say? But before she could turn around to run the door started to open. She kept her gaze to the floor. When Cream heard a gasp she immediately shot her eyes up. There was another gasp but it came from Cream this time. In front of her there was a tall, muscular, an to her bad luck sexy looking Tails. His muscles where perfectly well toned and not to exaggerated with his chest hair longer and fluffier. He had some blue jeans on with a black belt dangling in front. He only had socks of course since he was at his house. But what made Cream really melt was his sky blue eyes. She was so hypnotized that she didn't notice how close they where in till she felt Tails give her a kiss on the nose.

Cream stumbled backwards and her foot slipped of the stairs. All Cream could do was close her eyes. Strangely she felt no pain instead something soft, when she open her eyes she found herself in Tails arms. Cream couldn't help but blush.

"Clumsy as ever, but I'm so glad to see you..." Tails tightened his hug "Cream.." I can't believe she is actually here, I've waited so long. Tails then let go of her not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to look at her better. Also he didn't want to uncomfort her. He was a little taken back to see what that cute little innocent looking rabbit had turned in to. She was adorably cute and hot. Tails noticed that she was nervous by they way she was making circles with one foot, with her hands behind her back, and not making eye contact. " Cream?"

"Um I just..." I don't now what to say. Think of something Cream, your going to look stupid! " I just move to town today, an... and I wanted to come say Hi..." Tails chuckled. Cream had a real confused expression. What did I say? Oh I probably have the most stupidest face on! Cream blushed uncertain of what was making the boy in front of her laugh.

"So that makes me the first person you visited when you got here. Why don't I feel extra special!" Before Cream knew it Tails already had her in another hug. This time she hugged back putting her face in his chest fur it felt nice. " You smell real nice Cream." Tails was taller than Cream so his face was in her bangs. They stayed like that for a moment Cream never wanted it to end. _  
_

_**RIIIING!**_

Both rabbit and fox were startled. " Oh um its just my.." Cream held up her cellphone so Tails could see "My phone... could you excuse me for a sec?" Tails nodded as Cream went outside to talk. Oh gosh that sure scared my socks off! Tails shook his head but then smiled. She is just perfect. I will make her mine no matter what.

**Outside...**

"Yes mom I'll head home right way... OK I love you to mom bye" Cream sighed she didn't want to go home just yet, but she could disobey her mother. Sad she went back inside, to find a smiling Tails. Cream giggled.

"Oh Cream... um... Hi!" Tails lost his cool for a second but earned another giggle from Cream. Tails rubbed the back of his head chuckling at himself.

"Well Tails I have to go...my mom called she said its getting dark." Cream look down in embarrassment she was 18 but still her mother acted like she was 6.

"Then I'll take you home just to be safe." It was just an excuse he used to be able to be with her longer. Luckily form him Cream loved that excuse. Tails combed his bangs, put a shirt on and his shoes. " Well then lets get going " He said stretching his hand out to her. Happily she excepted it and left his house. Cream was filled with so much joy. Here she was back in her old town, holding hands with the boy she loves. Just like a dream.

As the two were walking a lot of boys would whistle or say things to Cream. It was quite annoying. But what she really like was that Tails would lash out on all of them like a super angry boyfriend that he wasn't. Sometimes she would have to pull at him so he would calm down.

"Tails if your going to yell at everyone we are never going to get home" Cream giggled at the site of Tails blushing.

"Sorry Cream its just I...I... Its just really annoying" Tails started to give death glares "I mean I know your cute and all but damn they don't even let you walk!" Cream looked at him in shock. He thinks I'm cute? She squealed inside her head. " Cream when ever your going to leave your house call me OK? I'll come to take you where ever your going."

"Thank you Tails. That very kind of you." she smiled up at him.

**CREAM'S HOUSE...**

"Mom I'm home!" Cream yelled into her new/old house.

"Welcome home!" yelled Vanilla and Amy in unison. Amy popped her head out of the kitchen. She grinned when she saw Tails standing next to Cream.

"Oh I knew you would end up here Tails, so we made cookies!" Amy rushed back in the kitchen, only to come back in seconds with a plate of steamy cookies and milk.

"Oh...um thanks Amy..." Tails was very confused just as much as Cream "Could I say Hi to Vanilla first?'' Amy nodded waving her hand motioning them to follow her. In the kitchen was Vanilla putting another tray of cookies in the oven. "Hello Miss. Vanilla." Tails held out his hand, but instead Vanilla gave him a hug. It did surprise him a bit, politely he hugged back.

"Wow Tails darling you sure are a very handsome young man now, right Cream?" Cream was now tomato red. Oh how her mother knew how to embarrass her. " Well then lets go have cookies!"

They all went in the living room and chatted for a couple hours. Incredibly they manged to eat all the cookies. "Well now look at the time its very late you two should be heading home." Vanilla stood up brushing to crumbs of her dress. Both Amy and Tails stood up. "It sure was a pleasure to see you both come back when ever, our doors always open for you." They headed for the door, said there goodbyes, and disappeared into the night. "OK then we should head off to bed tomorrow is another day"

Cream headed up to her room with so much happiness. Everything was just like a beautiful dream. Now I should check up on Cheese and Strawberry. The second Cream opened the door Strawberry flu on Creams face. "Whoa! OK I miss you to!"

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Cream froze at what she had heard her Chao say.

"What do you mean?"

"CHAO CHAO!" Cream ran over to her bed and looked at what Strawberry was freaking over. On her bed was Cheese lying still.

"No he.. He is just sleeping" Cream picked up the small creature in her hands "Cheese wake up... WAKE UP CHEESE!" Cream vision started to blur. "CHEESE IT'S NOT FUNNY ANY MORE WAKE UP!" She clutched the small Chao close to her chest. "_Cheese... please... please wake up... don't do this to me..._**DON"T DO THIS TO MEEE!" **Cream was now screaming and sobbing hot tears holding Cheese close to her. Vanilla rushed in the room worried.

"Cream dear what in heavens is wrong!" Cream was on her knees crying with high pitched screams. Vanilla not knowing what to do she had to call Amy. Vanilla couldn't see her daughter like this, but she didn't know what was going on ether she needed help. They probably are still close she had to call.

**_RIIIING!_**

"Hello?"

"AMY CLEAM I DOT NAW WAT IS WRANG PLEASE JWUAST COM PwEASE!" Vanilla was now crying herself, it made her desperate to not be able to help her daughter. Also the ear piercing screams didn't help either.

Amy just stood there baffled from the call she just received. "What is it Amy how called you?" Tails stopped to stare at her. Before Tails got his answer Amy ran back to Cream's house. "WAIT AMY!"


	7. Someday

**Here is another chapter GUYS!**

**I just wanna say I really don't want to be explaining what there wearing everyday.**

**So they're just going to wear the same thing everyday like in the cartoon.**

**Well then anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters I wish I did but sadly no sooo...  
**

**HOPE YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

What the heck is happening? Tails was left alone after the strange call to Amy was made. I have to go find out what's happening. Tails then started to run after Amy. When he finally caught up with her, he scooped Amy off her feet and started flying. "Where are we heading Amy?" Tails asked still flying forward as fast as his tails could take him.

"Cream's house something bad is going on, but I still don't now exactly what it is." Amy for some reason was crying as she held on to Tails. I'm so scared."Tails what do you think is going on?" she look up at him watery eyed.

"I'm not sure but I'm going as fast I can to be able to find out." Tails was worried to but he had to keep his composure. He wouldn't be any help if he started to flip out.

**Cream's House...**

When hedgehog and fox make it to the house they rush inside with out knocking. In the living room they found Vanilla sitting on the sofa crouched over holding her ears. Before they could even get a word out they heard what Vanilla was covering her ears for. Cream's high pitched scream's filled the room like if she was there with them. Quickly Amy got Vanilla outside so that they would only have to deal with only one problem. Amy knew that Vanilla's heart couldn't take hearing her daughter scream in such a way. Tails was still inside, horrified. I have to go see her I can't take this.

"OK Vanilla I want you to take deep breaths, slowly" Amy was holding Vanilla's hand and showing her how she had to breath. It also helped Amy calm herself as well . " You ready now to tell me what you know is happening?" Vanilla nodded took another breath then looked Amy in the eye.

"You guys left... I told her to go to bed... I then went to my room... All the sudden I hear her screaming _'Don't do this to me.. Wake up' " _Vanilla then took another breath. "When I went in the room I found her on the floor crouched over sobbing and screaming... I still don't know what is making her cry in such a manner.."

Amy calculated all that she just herd but still had no clue of what was wrong. "Tails do you think you now what's happened?" Amy looked around searching for Tails "Where is he?"

Meanwhile Tails was heading to Cream's room. When he was in front of her door he could hear her sobbing. Then out came the horrifying high pitched scream's. I can't this anymore I'm going in. Tails slowly opened the door to find Cream on the floor on her knees. "Cream?" Cream looked up with tears continuously flowing.

"TAILS! HE... HE WONT WAKE UP!" Cream carefully held out the lifeless Chao for him to see. Tails was left wide eyed. Slowly and very carefully stretched one of his hands to take it from her. When it was in his hands he put it close to his ear to see if it was still breathing. In that moment Tails now started to get steamy eyes.

"Cream... he's... he's gone Cream.." Tails gently put the Chao on the bed once more. He turned to Cream and opened his arms. She immediately jumped in to them sobbing. "Everything is going to be fine Cream.. Please calm yourself," Tails petted her ear to comfort her "This isn't good for you.. please breath Cream do it for you, and your Mom she is very worried..." Tails whispered to her ever so gently.

Amy and Vanilla reentered the house to see if they could find Tails in the living room. To there surprise they didn't hear any more scream's. They both looked at each other confused "Could he have gone in Cream's room?" Amy asked. Swiftly they went up to Cream's room to find both fox and rabbit on the floor. Amy looked a Tails searching for answers. Tails who was crying softly looked over to the bed so that they could see the reason for all this commotion.

Both of them headed over to the bed to take a look. Amy gasped covering her mouth instantly tearing up. "Oh dear..." Vanilla put one hand on her cheek and the other clutched her dress. Then they looked back over to Cream and Tails. "I.. I guess we are going to have to bury him.."

"No! We CAN'T!" Cream wanted to run over and grab the Chao once more but Tails had a strong grip on her. She struggled for him to let her go but it was effortless she was to weak.

He made her look him in the eye before he spook "Cream it's the best thing to do, that way he would go to Chao Heaven. Wouldn't you like that?" Tails tried to sound as reasonable as possible. She looked back at her lifeless pet. Of course I want you to go to heaven Cheese don't think I don't... It's just to hard to let go of you. You where always there for me no matter what. All those moments we had together will they disappear? Flow away in the wind like dust? Can't just come back to me and stay with me forever? Oh Cheese I can't... I can't see you just lay there. Will I never see your face in the morning anymore? No this is just to much...Please I can't...My heart can't take it. But I want you to go to Heaven Cheese. This does not mean goodbye for me I now someday we will see each other again. I will be waiting in till that day and I always will...

"Y-yes I want him to go to Heaven..." Cream looked at the small creature and walked up to it. Gently she picked him up and walked to the back yard. Vanilla quickly went and brought a shoe box, Tails went to get a shovel from the shed. Under the big cherry tree they made a hole then put the shoe box in. Cream looked at her dear pet, smiled then said "Some day Cheese we will meet again it's a promise..." Slowly, softly she put the small creature in the hole. Tails started to fill the hole slowly. Cream went to find some rocks and placed in a heart shape when Tails finished. I will never forget you Cheese... you will always have a special place in my heart. Then a soft gentle wind caressed Cream's face. She swore she hear a faint giggle some where in the wind. Cream smiled at it. Thank you Cheese for letting me know your happy where you are now.

I know deep down in my heart you will always be in that small gentle breeze... Happily dancing in the wind like you always liked to do... But I know someday we will meet again Cheese... Someday...


	8. The wrong idea!

**Hey here is another chapter GUYS!**

**It would have been up yesterday but I kinda got stuck on the end part**

**but I figured it out hehehe I hope you like it!**

**OK anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters I wish I did but sadly no soo...**

**HOPE YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

2 days have pasted now since Cheese left and Cream was still very sad. But what was really annoying her was that they wouldn't leave her alone. If it wasn't her mom asking every five minutes if she was hungry, it would be Amy coming with bored games or other junk. Then it would be Tails asking if she was alright ,and staying there for hours petting her. Ugh can't I just be left alone I mean I'm fine. I know they care about me but I can't even go to the bathroom without one of them following me! It was afternoon and Cream finally escaped to her room.

" I can't take this Strawberry I need fresh air." Cream sat on her bed holding her Chao. "What do you think I should do?" She sat there thinking in till she got an idea. "I know Sberry I'll escape through the window to go for a little walk." Cream wasn't really thinking straight through the desperation of being alone just for a little while. Strawberry tried to get some sense in to her but she wouldn't listen. She quickly got changed, fixing her hair as well.

"Tails dear could you go check on Cream?" Vanilla asked Tails who just made it to the house. He nodded and started to go up the stairs.

"Oh no some is coming I have to go now!" Cream scrambled opening her window. Just before Tails made it to the door Cream flu off. Oh man that was close. Cream happily flu through the air feeling the breeze. I'll go to the park I've always liked the park. Tails opened the door to Cream's room only to see a desperate Chao.

"Um where is Cream? Straw do you now?" Tails looked at the Chao when it flu over to the window pointing at it. "No..." Tails rush back down stairs to tell them that Cream escaped.

Wow what an awesome day. I'm glad I came to the park there are only kids with no annoying boys to bother me. Cream then went to the garden part of the park. She was so distracted looking at the flowers she wasn't paying attention where she was going. With out warning Cream bumped in to someones back, hard! It made Cream lose her balance and fall ruffly on her bum. "Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!...Cream?" Cream was surprised at hearing her name, she looked up.

"Charmy?..." Quickly Charmy stretched out his hand to get her of the floor. Cream took it when she was up she took another look at him. Amazingly Charmy was taller than Cream. He was very good looking. He had very well toned muscles with a yellow and black stripped shirt. He also had a leather vest, black jeans with two loop chains on the side. His shoes were also black and yellow. He still had his hat and goggles but now his blond hair was longer and coming out in the cutest way with his antenna popping out.

"Oh wow Cream it's been so long. When did you get here?" Cream was still not used to him having a deeper voice but she liked it. She notcied Charmy confused face.

"Oh um just two days ago.. " Cream felt embarrassed for some reason.

"So where you headed? "

"Oh just out walking no real destination..."

"Oh then can I walk with you I'm doing the same, sometimes I have to get away from toughs two lones." Charmy chuckled. Cream nodded in acceptance. So they started to walk around the garden.

"Vanilla, Amy! Cream she-she escaped!" Tails told them. They were in the kitchen cleaning.

"What oh my! We have to find her fast it's not like her to do that!" Vanilla was confused why Cream did that. Both Tails and Vanilla were going to go after her but were stopped by Amy.

"Wait lets think this over." Amy motioned for them to sit down, "Now, Cream we know she wouldn't think of doing that unless she was forced to think that way. What could have made her think that was the solution?" Amy tried to find reasons for Cream's actions. They sat there and thought for a while.

"Well we have been on top of the poor dear a lot these past two days.." Vanilla came to a conclusion that they all agreed on.

Then Amy spoke her plan that Tails should go find her but to not go up to her just keep an eye on her. So that when she feels better she can come back and they would talk to her reasonable. Also apologize for not giving her space. All thinking it was a good idea Tails left looking for Cream.

Meanwhile Cream and Charmy left the park to walk around the city for a while. They where chatting and laughing enjoying them self in till guys started to whistle. Also saying nasty comments to Cream.

After a while Cream was getting annoyed and so was Charmy. Cream then asked "Charmy could I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Uh yeah sure what is it?" Charmy wasn't sure what she would want.

" Could we hold hands to pretend to be a couple?" Cream looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "it's just so they would leave me alone, please..."

Charmy was now nerves. Hold her hand? I never thought I would hear her say that to me... "Um... Yeah uh... Ok." Charmy held out his hand hesitantly. Cream took it happy that he accepted to do this for her. Hand in hand they walked around the city. Charmy would look at there hands once in a while. He would have to look away so Cream wouldn't see him blushing.

Tails was desperately searching for Cream. Where is she? Finally when he found Cream, she was with...Charmy? When Tails took another look he blurted "They're holding hands!" Immediately he covered his mouth hiding behind something.

"Did you hear that Charmy?" Cream searched around. Charmy was to nerves to even speak he just shook his head 'no'.

I can't believe this! Are her and Charmy a... Couple? Tails shivered at the thought. No...yes?... Maybe UGH! Whatever I have to still keep an eye on her so I guess I'm going to have to follow them. Tails went after them hidden behind bushes and trash cans. Little by little he started to get real jealous. Look how happy she is with him. I can make you happy too Cream.

After about an hour Cream decided it was time to go home. "Hey Charmy I really enjoyed being with you I had a great time. We should hang out again some other time too! But now I have to go home." Cream smile sweetly.

Charmy could only stutter a small yes he was melting at the sight of her. Man I've had a crush on you for so long. Boy if I thought you where cute back then, I was wrong. Cream noticed that Charmy was staring at her so she out of the blue gave him a hug.

Tails who was watching from a far was now boiling with rage and jealousy. I can't take watching this any more! "UGGHH!"

Cream heard Tails and looked to see if it was him. When she did she caught Tails angry glare before he stormed of flying. She immediately let go of Charmy. Oh gosh what did I do. "I'm sorry Charmy I have to go..." Cream started to go after Tails. Then she turn around and yelled to Charmy " I'll see you some other time Ok?! Bye!" Cream was then gone. Charmy was left there very confused but happy.

"TAILS! WAIT TAILS!" Cream was flying as fast as she could to catch up to him. What was I thinking when I thought escaping was a good idea?! Of course he would come looking for me, and when he found me I was hugging Charmy! Ugh I'm so stupid he's so mad at me. Wait why is he so mad? Is it because I ran away or because I was with Charmy? Was he... jealous? Oh my gosh could it be that Tails actually have feeling's for me? Shoot if that's the case and he saw me with Charmy... He probably think I like Charmy so that's why I ran away. DAMN IT! It's not like that!

"TAILS WAIT PLEASE!" Cream screamed.

" WHY SHOULD I?! GO BACK TO CHARMY!"


End file.
